


Remember Me

by Bookgirl_Fangirl



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Heaven, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookgirl_Fangirl/pseuds/Bookgirl_Fangirl
Summary: Aziraphale has been assigned the most difficult job in heaven after angels won the great war. When Crowley shows up at his workplace looking worse for wear Aziraphale will have to make a horrible decision, risk everything for love or respect his duty and loyalty to heaven?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was a story that I whipped up when I was meant to be paying attention to my church service. May not help my salvation but I hope you enjoy it!

Aziraphale held his breath as the next demon was brought forward for execution.  
He hated that he had been chosen for this job.  
The Archangel Michael had decided that Aziraphale would best manage killing the fallen angels due to his seeing their effect on humanity first hand, the other angels needed to keep their "ethereal hearts pure of evil." As if they had not killed at least once in the war.  
Aziraphale would never tell anyone but he had found a deserted corner of Heaven to cry after each day of executions. It wasn't the fact that they were once angels that made him feel terrible, it was that out there somewhere was the one being in the universe he didn't want to wish any harm upon, he was terrified that Crowley wasn't okay.  
He remembered the kisses along his forehead and down his cheek. He remembered the tenderness in Crowleys eyes as he told Aziraphale that he loved him and as he undid his bow tie.  
After the first attempt at Armageddon, the demon had decided to stop saying no to what he wanted. He convinced Aziraphale also to not fear the reckoning of Heaven and Hell.  
Aziraphale sighed as he turned to the demon being carried between three angels.  
He stumbled back in shock when he saw the demon's eyes.

Crowley had never looked as demonic as he did now, his usually well-groomed hair was matted and filled with lice, his clothes were torn with scales marring the usually flawless skin. He had to be supported by the angels to make it to the platform, he didn't have enough energy to walk.  
He is dropped in a heap on the wooden platform that is suspended over a bath of holy water. Aziraphale wanted to run to him but held his ground. He wiped a tear from his eye.  
"Principality Aziraphale. This demon has been found guilty of killing Angels during the war and of committing the first temptation in Eden. He is to be put to death by Holy Water."  
Aziraphale bows as they leave.

Crowley hasn't moved and flinches when the angel places his hand on his shoulder. He ran over to him as soon as the doors closed behind the Guards.  
"Darling it's me. Aziraphale." Aziraphale moves his hair out of his eyes.  
His eyes blink slowly open and focus on the angel.  
"Zira? What are you doing here?"  
Aziraphale helps him to sit up and lean against his sitting form. Crowley can't manage sitting up without constant support.  
"I was given execution duty. I think they want to punish me for befriending you."  
Crowley chuckles against the angel's neck placing a kiss where his lips meet the skin.  
"Befriending? If only they knew." He kissed down Aziraphale's neck before laying a final kiss in the curve where his neck meets his shoulder.  
They both hold each other for a while. Crowley just enjoying the feel of his angel against him before he meets his fate and Aziraphale trying to work out any possible scenario where they can get out of this. He places a kiss at the demon's temple, letting his love flow through him and into the kiss.  
Crowley turns to look at Aziraphale feeling worse about leaving the angel alone in the universe than the fact that he is about to meet his demise. In Crowley's mind that part is almost a relief. It has been a long existence.  
"Angel?"  
There is barely any response from the angel. Still caught up in his musings.  
"Sweetheart. Look at me."  
Crowley gently places his palm against the angel's cheek coaxing his eyes to meet his own.  
"I know what you are thinking but remember our last night on earth?"

Aziraphale knew what Crowley was referring to. The night had been like any other, both of them suspected that they would be summoned soon, Aziraphale didn’t know what to expect. He had planned to create a plan with Crowley but was beaten to the punch by the forces of heaven and hell.

“Zira?” Crowley had said moving so that he kneeled in front of the angel where he sat on the couch. The demon held the angles hands in his own. “I want you to know that I love you and would never wish you any harm.” He squeezed my hand and looked down. “I am working under the assumption that you feel the same way about me.” Aziraphale nodded forcefully. There was no way that Aziraphale could have seen what was coming. “We both know that as much as we deny it our respective bosses will be calling for our return and our participation in the upcoming war. We don’t have much choice in the matter.”   
He moved up to sit next to the angel still clutching his hands. “If I am being honest with myself I am sure that heaven will win. I know that when you win many if not all demons will be killed or punished.” Aziraphale vividly remembers how Crowley’s voice shook. He went to hug the demon until Crowley gave a slight shake of his head.   
“If they execute me do not stop them, angel. I am the serpent of Eden. I will not be allowed to live and I am so sorry if I have to go.” Aziraphale put one hand on the demons cheek as both the demon's hand clutched Aziraphale's like a lifeline. “I know you don’t want to hear this and I know it is the last fucking thing I want to say to you but it is necessary. If the angels decide to punish the demons instead of just executing them I want you to work out a way to kill me.” Aziraphale's hand had dropped from Crowley’s cheek and he pulled away from Crowley quickly after the words left the demon's mouth. It was worse than when Crowley had asked him for holy water.   
“Crowley! I cannot possibly perform such an atrocity. I will not be responsible for your death!” Aziraphale had paced in-front of where the demon sat. He had never felt such anger.

“Zira. Angel. Please just hear me out.” Aziraphale sat down on his desk chair adjacent to where Crowley sat. “I was a different person when I was in heaven, it was so long ago that I don’t want to go back and relive who I was. I couldn’t bear the thought. You are the only good thing to ever come out of heaven. I would hate to develop a hatred for angels and have that impact my love for you, which under punishment may happen against my will.” Aziraphale was not convinced. “Angel. I would never ask it of you if I didn’t think it was the best route.”  
Aziraphale had not known what to say. He couldn’t imagine a universe without Crowley anymore than heaven without angels. Aziraphale knew that Crowley had thought this through and he could see the sense in what he was saying. His voice shook as he spoke. “I don’t want to lose you Crowley but if the circumstance arrives I intend to respect your wishes.” He took a deep breath. “I sincerely hope it never happens.”   
Crowley crossed the short distance between them and kissed Aziraphale with passion. He sat on the angels' lap with the angels' arms around his waist. Crowley wiped away the tears that had escaped the angel's eyes.   
“I hope you are never put in such a position. Thank you for hearing me.” Aziraphale placed a kiss on Crowley’s cheek.  
“Promise me one thing.”  
Crowley’s nodded hesitantly.   
“If hell wins, I need you to return the favour. I am sure demons would not be so kind as to kill us.”  
Crowley’s answering nod was filled with sadness. Aziraphale knew how he felt, he put all his pain and adoration into his kiss.

Aziraphale knew what Crowley was asking him to do. If he didn’t send Crowley into the water another angel would and Aziraphale would most definitely be punished for treason. Maybe this is what Gabriel had been hoping for.  
“I don’t think I can do it.” Aziraphale buried his face in Crowley's shoulder feeling horrible that Crowley was rubbing his back and comforting him when he was the one sitting over holy water.  
“I am so sorry that it had to be you.” His voice shook with each syllable. “Didn’t we say to humans that each being had their time and each being would always find their time in the right way and at the right place?” Aziraphale nodded. “Well, this is my time. I am not scared. Oblivion may even be a lovely rest.” Crowley coaxed Aziraphale's eyes to meet his own. “I am ready to leave the universe but I will never be ready to leave you. I know I haven’t always been open about my affection and I am sorry for that, but know that I will love you with my dying breath and my spirit will love you even when my body is no more.” Aziraphale felt pain like nothing he had ever felt before. His heart felt heavy as though his skin could not hold it in, as if it would stop beating at any given moment.  
“I don’t want to. If I pull that lever I am betraying my very core. How can I do that? How can I live with myself.” Aziraphale's eyes were pleading. Crowley placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
“You live for me. I want you to remember me, remember our lunch dates, the arrangement, the almost - apocalypse, I want you to remember our drunken nights and saying goodbye to the humans that we cared for. I want you to remember our first kiss and our last. I want you to remember me but please, I don’t want you to mourn me.”  
Aziraphale nodded, it took everything in him to agree but he knew that an angel is only as good as their word and if the only thing Aziraphale could do was remember and respect Crowley’s wishes then that is what he would do. 

Crowley was still leaning against the angel, he reached up and pulled Aziraphale's lips to his own. The kiss was filled with sorrow and love. Aziraphale cupped Crowley’s cheeks with gentle hands and Crowley wrapped his arms around the angel's neck with all the energy he could muster. He would miss these lips and the angel they were attached to.

They pulled apart, Aziraphale placing featherlike kisses on Crowley’s face and neck, never wanting to let him go. “Angel?”  
Aziraphale kissed his cheek once more before looking Crowley in the eyes. “Yes, my love?” His voice shook with barely restrained sobs.  
“It’s my time.”  
Aziraphale nodded and kissed Crowley one more time, holding onto his demon for as long as he could.  
“I love you.” Aziraphale felt tears run down his cheeks as he climbed off the platform and walked over to the lever. His whole body shook with emotion as he placed a hand on the lever.  
Crowley spoke from behind him. Aziraphale turned to look at his beautiful serpentine eyes one last time.  
“Aziraphale, angel, You are the owner of my heart. Look after it?” He looked at the angel for the last time, seeing Aziraphale's nod he lay down on the board with his eyes closed.  
Aziraphale turned around and with a deep breath, he pulled the lever and heard the telltale splash of a demon hitting the water. From the previous executions, he knew that Crowley was trying not to scream for him, his demon was thinking only of him until his last breath.

Aziraphale pressed the call button to summon the angels who would clean up Crowley’s remains. He ran out of the room not looking back at the tub. Tears ran down his face and sobs racked his body as he collapsed in a storage corner in a quiet hall of heaven.   
Aziraphale sobbed for what seemed like hours until a cough grabbed his attention. Gabriel stood over Aziraphale with a smug smile on his lips.   
“Aziraphale. I came to inform you that you have been transferred to your chosen position of human correspondence in both heaven and hell. The rest of the demons are to remain in hell and watch over their humans, they no longer have the resources to present any problems. Thank you for your good work.”  
Gabriel walked away not once acknowledging where he found Aziraphale or the angels tear-stained clothes and face. 

Aziraphale pushed himself up off the ground and made his way to where he knew Anathema would be. He didn’t know how she had gotten to heaven but here she was. Aziraphale knew that if anything Anathema would offer a shoulder to cry on.   
Crowley’s eyes burned in Aziraphale's memory. Their last kiss seared upon his soul until the end of existence.

Crowley had asked him to remember and not to mourn. How does one not mourn the loss of a best friend and a lover? How does one try only to remember?


End file.
